Hot Quiz
by NaLuF4Lyfe
Summary: Lucy decides to Quiz Natsu, but doesn't let it get way out of hand. But she does promise something if he gets a 100. SO FLUFFY! NaLu! Oneshot! COMPLETE!


**Just felt like writing a little NaLu fluff! XD Enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

"Lucy, please I'm done with lessons!" Natsu groaned as Lucy took him into her room and pushed him on her bed.

"Nats, I will quiz you and you better make a 100 on that test!" Lucy ran around the house putting up curtains and closing windows.

"You're my girlfriend, not my teacher! And why are you closing the curtains? It's a wonderful day out there!"

Lucy giggled and jumped on her bed next to Natsu. "Because I'm going to quiz you."

The pink haired teen grasped Lucy's waist and slid his arm up her shirt. "A quiz on your atonomy? I don't know much about your body, you need to show me…"

Lucy rolled off the bed before Natsu could say more.

"I'm going to quiz you." Lucy stood up in front of Natsu. "And for every question you get right, I'll take off one piece of clothing."

Natsu jumped up. "Oh yeah I'm liking this quiz" He wrapped his arms around Lucy and nuzzled in her neck. "Ask away sexy."

Lucy blushed. "O-okay. What are the phases of Mitosis?"

"Prophase, Metaphase, Anaphase and Telophase." Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"That's correct—

Natsu immediately pulled Lucy's top over her head. Lucy squealed as she tried to cover her Lacy pink bra. "Hey no cheating, I'm allowed to kiss you all over." Natsu kissed her on the lips and slowly slid his lips down from her cleavage to her belly-button. Lucy moaned.

"Next question please, I cant wait to uncover everything." Natsu smirked.

Lucy smiled and kissed him back.

"What is the-

"color of Lucy's nipples? Let's find out."

Natsu pulled Lucy against him as he unclipped her bra.

Lucy gasped as the cold air met her breasts.

"Pink." Natsu smirked. As he was about to play with her Lucy folded her arms over her bust.

"You didn't even listen to my question. You cheated. You get a penalty." Lucy pulled on Natsu's shirt and scarf.

Natsu smirked as he took them off and stood in front of her in his jeans. "May I?"

Lucy blushed as Natsu pushed her on the bed and kissed and sucked on her perked nipples. Lucy moaned and twisted her fingers into his silky hair.

"Your skin is so soft!" Natsu bit on Lucy's nipple.

"Not so hard! It hurts! Lucy cried.

"Sorry." Natsu licked the area where he bit her.

Then Natsu got up and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I love you so much Luce."

"I love you too." Lucy ran her hands down his six packs as Natsu continued squeezing, kissing and massaging her mounds.

Natsu then Trailed his hands down to Lucy's hips and slipped her jeans down.

"N-Natsu…"

"Dang Lucy, you are so wet"— Natsu licked her clit through her thin panties.

"N-Natsu please…"

Just as Natsu was about to completely strip her, he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Whats wrong-Oh god, I am so sorry Luce I didn't even ask you if you wanted to do this, I am so sorry."

Lucy moved back and put her jeans back on. Natsu stood up and quickly put his shirt back on and adjusted his scarf.

"I'm so sorry, I understand if you wanted to end this—

"No!" Lucy screamed there were now tears pouring out. "I-I'm just scared…"

Natsu quickly pulled Lucy against himself. "Shhh Its okay, I'll wait till you're ready, I promise, I love you."

"I love you too, and I thought I wanted this….but…"

"I said its okay, just tell me when you're ready. I – I think I should go now.." Natsu gave Lucy a peck on the Lips as he went outside the room to wear his shoes and socks.

Lucy clipped her bra back on and suddenly ran to the living room.

"Natsu."

Natsu wore his coat and was heading out the door. "Yeah?"

Lucy blushed. "I- uh. I had fun…we should like, you know..do it again…sometime.." She stuttered.

Natsu smirked as he started heading out again.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled.

"Yes?" Natsu chuckled.

Lucy was as red as a tomato. "I uh. Wanted to say that…We can do it…"

Natsu was puzzled.

"Like if you make a 100 on the test. I'll do it."

Natsu's eyes popped out. "Like. Do IT? Really? Promise?"

Lucy's face looked uneasy. "Yes Natsu. I'll have sex with you."

Natsu ran up to Lucy and gave her a long kiss. "Then you better get ready princess."

He winked as he ran out the house.

.

.

.

Natsu silently prayed as the professor handed out the tests back.

As the professor came up to him Natsu was jumping out of his seat. The professor smiled and handed Natsu his test back. "Good job Natsu, Im proud of you!"

Natsu looked at his test and had a heart attack. A 99.

Natsu's heart was beating out of his test. I mean, chest. After class Natsu ran up to the professor.

"Mr. Girldarts please, can I please get that one more point?! I need it, Please please please!"

"Whoa whoa whoa Natsu -

"I NEED IT! I CAN DO ANYTHING! JUST GIVE ME THAT ONE LAST POINT!"

"Natsu! According to my gradebook you got a 100 what are you talking about?!"

Natsu looked closely at his paper. There was flap where the 99 was written. Natsu lifted the flap up and underneath it, was a 100.

"YESSSS! IT IS A 100!" Natsu went skipping out of the room and ran to Lucy.

Lucy sighed fakely. "Looks like my plan didn't work." Lucy kissed him and smirked. "I'll see you tonight. You better have silk bedspreads and rose petals, or forget it."

"I'll have EVERYTHING tonight! You won't be disappointed!"

**Har har har. So that was that! Please review! I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU EVEN READ MY STORIES! **


End file.
